Gaming devices, such as casino gaming devices (e.g., slot machines), have been popular for a long period of time. Initially, such devices were mechanical devices presenting one or more mechanical spinning reels to randomly select and display winning or losing outcomes on a single pay line. Modernly, such devices are computer controlled and some include video displays, electro-mechanical stepper controlled physical reels, or combinations thereof. Typically, these devices display game features of a base game and one or more bonus or secondary games. For example, for a video device, the game may present a base game depicting video images of five reels each with three display positions (i.e., coordinates producing a 3×5 matrix of positions for symbols). One or more pay lines are provided. Under control of the computer processor, the video display depicts the reel game. For example, the video display depicts spinning reels, which eventually come to a stop. Each reel has one or more symbols arranged thereon. Upon stopping, some of the symbols fall within the matrix. These symbols are compared against one or more predetermined winning combination of symbols for each pay line within the matrix on a wagered upon (i.e., enabled) pay line. Receiving a winning combination on a wagered upon pay line results in a prize (e.g., credit award, monetary award, tournament bonus points, and the like).
Secondary games may include free spins of the base game, alteration of the base game for a number of spins (e.g., making one or more symbols wild or altering the symbol sets for the reels), a game where a player makes selections to reveal one or more prizes or otherwise interacts with a game feature to produce, or try to produce, an additional award.
While the use of various secondary games can increase player anticipation, interest, and satisfaction, there remains a need for games that provide a player with enhanced excitement. In particular, there remains a need for a game in which a player interacts with the game in a new and entertaining way.